Entre as Folhas Verdes um Coração de Espinhos e Silvas
by L o l i t a d e l i r i u m
Summary: Sequela a "Nos teus Olhos uma Canção de Estrelas". Há três luas, Legolas e Thranduil têm encontrado-se secretamente nos seus aposentos. Quando Mirkwood torna-se cada vez mais inóspita, cabe ao rei realizar um ritual de fertilidade para devolver a vida à floresta. Irá Thranduil escolher outro que não o seu filho, protegendo o seu segredo mais bem guardado? E a que custo?
**Aviso:** Linguagem ableista que não representa a minha forma de pensar, mas sim as das personagens, incesto, slash, yaoi, Bl, limão.

 **Créditos:** Para eu fazer a capa (infelizmente demasiado pouco visível) da fanfiction usei o estoque png da BrokenWing3dStock -

 **Estre as Folhas Verdes um Coração de Espinhos e Silvas**

Ele veio ter com ele nas trevas da noite, tecendo em seu redor um casulo protetor de mentiras e enganos, um banquete para a sua alma inconsolável. Como um espetro errante, preso ao quarto no fundo do corredor estreito, as suas pernas traiçoeiras ganhando vida própria, movendo-se, seguindo a canção da sua alma, o coração contraindo-se em antecipação.

Nas suas mãos adornadas de jóias, a luz trémula da vela projetava tentáculos pelas paredes escuras do castelo, tingida a sua pele cor de porcelana com raios dourados, à medida que os seus pés descalços congelavam, o chão de pedra frio e duro sobre si, o caminho transportando-o, perdido, como que em transe, até ao quarto do seu filho.

Com um movimento gracioso, debruçou-se sobre a cama, deixando-se ser envolvido por braços ansiosos e toques desajeitados, o seu corpo cedendo aos seus desejos, a voz num ronquejar selvagem, cada gesto fantasma a sombra duma carícia, um buraco negro de trevas sem fim. Tocando sem tocar, ouvindo surdo, o som da voz do seu filho, clara e límpida como uma alo de estrelas cintilantes, sobre um céu de folhas negras e ramos retorcidos, o seu calor demasiado afastado para afetá-lo.

\- Ada… Por favor, olha para mim… Esta noite estás muito longe, noutro mundo. Eu não consigo sentir-te. – Dedos longos de folhas verdes, escorregadiços como as escamas dum peixe, pentearam as madeixas do seu cabelo, num novelo de emoções.

Ele realmente era o dia para a sua noite, tão perto sem nunca ter estado tão distante.

Deixou-lhe tocá-lo sem retribuir o gesto, grato pela vela ser demasiado fraca, pelo seu rosto triste encontrar-se escondido nas penumbras da noite, a alma do seu filho roçando de encontro à sua, num suspiro como a água a arrulhar no rio, como o trinado treinado dos pássaros, sem nunca envolve-lo, sem nunca penetrá-lo num vazio tomando as formas das coisas por vir.

Legolas era a sua fraqueza, a sua maldição. Deixá-lo tocá-lo daquela forma apenas provava que ele não o merecia.

Com um gesto brusco afastou-se, incapaz de continuar aquela ilusão, sentindo-se compurgado, a vergonha de si mesmo crescendo como uma doença no seu peito, envenenando-lhe a mente, o corpo quente e húmido do seu filho sobre a sujidade do seu.

\- Meleth nín… Até tu já deves ter notado. As folhas estão cada vez mais secas, as raízes podres. Uma malícia gananciosa cresce nas profundezas da floresta, espalhando-se como uma doença, alimentando-se dos nossos medos e desejos mais profundos. _Tão negra como o meu coração._ Se não fizermos nada, a terra dos nossos pais e avós vai decompor-se como carne velha. Os homens caíram, são fracos, poucos são aqueles que ainda resistem-lhe, mas em Mirkwood conhece-se formas antigas de evitar que o dano torne-se permanente, passadas há muito tempo pelos nossos antepassados.

Legolas estremeceu de frio, cobrindo o seu corpo com uma manta dum verde morto, como um insetos preservado em álcool. – Eu lembro-me de ter lido acerca disso nos antigos manuscritos de além-mar. Um festival foi organizado para dar vida à terra estéril – murmurou, a memória no mínimo vaga.

Sem pensar, levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se, com passadas rápidas, em direção à janela, para o mais longe dali, a capa roçagando pelo pavimento duro. – E tu lembras-te o quê que era necessário fazer para fecundar a terra? – perguntou cautelosamente, com medo e desejo de fazê-lo compreender, uma ferida abrindo-se-lhe no peito, o sabor a sangue chegando-lhe à boca.

O rosto à sua frente tornou-se corado, a sua pele fervilhando como um lago revolto.

\- Eu nunca contei-te, da última vez foi o teu avô que participou no ritual, foi lá que conheceu a minha mãe.

\- Eu vou fazer o que for necessário – prontificou-se Legolas. – Vou entregar-me a ti mesmo que toda a gente venha a descobrir – a sua voz pingou como a água da fonte, convidando-o a afogar-se. – Só precisas de dizer o quê que eu tenho de fazer.

Se apenas fosse tão fácil…

Virou-se, os olhos fixos nas estrelas, num sonho, tentando afastar a miséria da sua voz. – Não – negou suavemente. – Eu não vou estar sobre o controlo do meu próprio corpo. Sabes que eu nunca atrever-me-ia a magoar-te. Depois do festival terias as minhas marcas a tatuarem o teu corpo. Não só arranhões e nódoas, como os traços do encantamento na tua pele, a prova viva que o teu próprio pai tomou o teu corpo. É isso que tu desejas?

As mãos de Legolas apertaram-se em forma de punhos, as unhas cravando-se sobre a sua própria pele até fazer sangue, numa tentativa de afastar a dor da rejeição, o seu cabelo escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto como ouro derretido, a voz transformada no bramido do vento. – Dizes que não queres magoar-me, mas se a tua alma estivesse aberta à minha conhecerias a minha dor. Se eu soubesse que virias a ter vergonha minha nunca tinha-me confessado! – suspirou lívido, contraindo o rosto num esgar de tristeza. - És mais cruel do que eu sou capaz de suportar. Arrependes-te de eu ter-te beijado naquela noite, culpas-me por isso - acusou-o como uma criança petulante, triste mas segura de ter razão.

\- Não atrevas-te a questionar o meu amor por ti. Estás sempre na minha mente, sempre no meu coração – uivou de dor -, mas antes de seres o meu amante, ainda és o príncipe de Mirkwood, o último príncipe da Terra Média. Não podes deixar as tuas emoções controlarem os teus deveres – retorquiu secamente, ralhando o seu rosto até tornar-se gelo. – Eu aconselho-te a avaliares as tuas prioridades. És um bom guerreiro, leal, eu aceito de bom grado as tuas emoções quanto cabe-me fazê-lo, mas eu não desejo que ponhas de lado o teu reino para o meu próprio bem.

\- Ada… Dissestes que eu podia ficar sempre a teu lado. Então porquê que afastas-me desta forma? Tu pertences a mim, cozemos as nossas almas juntas, vais manchar os nossos laços tomando outro na tua cama? Se é assim que é ser um príncipe eu temo que não serei um muito bom. Não podes fazer-me pôr de lado as minhas emoções, porque eu penso que isso é o que há de melhor em mim, e tu sempre ensinaste-me a seguir o bom senso.

\- Chega! – rugiu, frio, duro, a voz de espinhos rastejando para fora do seu coração, crescendo selvagem, ocupando o espaço vazio entre eles, irritando-lhe a pele com arrependimento e dor, os olhos fechados para não ver o desapontamento amargo nos olhos do seu filho, as pestanas um par de mariposas. - Não admito que fales assim comigo, quando o dia chegar, terás de abandonar o castelo – implorou, ordenou, alheio ao silêncio que ecoava pelas paredes, os seus passos encontrando forma de aproximar-se de novo da cama, os seus dedos compridos e brancos acariciando-lhe o queixo, obrigando-o a levantar a cabeça, para enxergar os seus olhos, a promessa velada contida neles. – Eu vou sentir saudades tuas como as flores de primavera sentem saudades do sol, só o teu corpo é capaz de aquecer-me – murmurou perdido, beijando-lhe a testa, as mãos permanecendo, por um momento, sobre o coração, medindo as pulsões desenfreadas, um pássaro encurralando lutando para libertar-se no seu peito. – O tempo vai varrer a tua dor.

Lá na floresta, as pétalas fechavam-se, e as plantas definhavam, mas eles iam endurecer.

Passados poucos minutos Legolas levantou-se da cama, ajoelhando-se em sua frente, os olhos tristes presos no chão, um nevoeiro erguendo-se no rosto. – Se assim o desejas, assim o farei. Tu és o meu rei, não está em meu poder questionar as tuas ordens. Irei procurar companhia que deseje-me. Podes ser capaz de controlar a minha mente, mas o meu coração ainda pertence-me. – Levantou-se, sem dizer mais nada, abandonando o seu próprio quarto, a porta fechando-se atrás de si, como se ninguém nunca tivesse lá estado, deixando apenas para trás o vestígio do seu cheiro ao orvalho frio da manhã, às folhas tenras da primavera.

A luz opaca incidiu sobre o seu vulto solitário, engaiolado naquela sala, preso e engolfado pelas muralhas do castelo.

…

Com mãos trémulas Legolas esvaziou o próximo copo, o sabor agridoce do absinto queimando-lhe as entranhas, cortando-lhe a garganta, confundindo-se com o sabor a angústia e traição. Bebera ao todo meio barril, nada fora o suficiente para atordoar-lhe os sentidos, trazer-lhe o doce esquecimento dos tolos, o copo de vidro trémulo entre os seus dedos, como a superfície opaca dum espelho amaldiçoado, uma ilusão criada a partir de segredos e mentiras.

Passara-se três luas cheias desde que o seu pai confessara-se, duas luas cheias desde que as suas carícias tornaram-se desesperadas. Fora inocente, desejoso de acreditar que aquilo que havia entre eles era capaz de durar para sempre. Os elfos prometidos raramente separavam-se, mas não era impossível. Depois do seu pai deitar-se com outro, depois de marcá-lo com o seu nome, de certeza que ia preferir a sua companhia, a conveniência de cingir para si um corpo que não partilhava da sua carne, do seu sangue.

Uma voz deslizou pelo terraço aberto, pelas suas colunas de mármore antigo. - Queres dançar?

Virou-se para encarar Tauriel, através de olhos molhados e entreabertos, a vergonha dela ver-lhe assim, naquele estado lastimável, subindo-lhe ao rosto, como o nevoeiro adensa-se sobre a relva molhada, um lamento do coração. - Não quero introduzir-me no teu sofrimento – confessou, mentiu, sentindo-se abandonado, sozinho, traído.

\- A tua companhia é sempre bem-vinda. Não faças-me sentir preocupada – aviso-o, estendendo-lhe a mão, um sorriso triste no seu rosto.

Legolas aceito-a, caminhando relutantemente a seu lado, até ao centro do terraço de mármore, a aragem fria a chuva acariciando-lhe a pele, uma mão rodeando-lhe a cintura, enquanto a outra segurava-lhe pelos ombros, à medida que o seu corpo movia-se com o talento de alguém que passara a sua vida inteira na corte.

Naquele momento o sol rompeu, sonolento, por de trás dos montes e cumes, manchando de sangue o seu saco amniótico, a luz de vinil descendo em tiras finas, incidindo sobre a varanda. Legolas gostava daquele lugar, sempre fora sossegado.

\- O sol nasce mas eu não sei o quê que o amanhã vai trazer – disse, sem saber se falara em voz alta, as suas vestes dum azul pálido, tão leves como as nuvens, contrastavam com o seu rosto corado, o punhal dentro das botas de coto mordendo-lhe a pele.

Queria arruinar-se, destruir-se, sujar as memórias que o seu pai tinha de si, magoar-lhe como ele tinha-lhe magoado.

\- Eu sei que houve vezes que eu e o teu pai não vimo-nos com bons olhos, mas eu também sei que ele ama-te. Para ele não existe ninguém que mereça-te, ninguém superior a ti.

\- Eu temo que o meu pai dê mais importância a regras, e à minha própria proteção. _E eu desejo mais do que a minha própria proteção. –_ Corou, afastando o olhar, com medo que ela fosse capaz de lê-lo como um livro aberto. – És uma boa guerreira. O meu pai tem grande estima por ti, perdoo-te a tua indiscrição. Tu sabes que se quiseres ficar és mais do que bem-vinda.

Moveram-se silenciosamente, ao ritmo suave do canto dos pássaros, a chuva caindo livre sobre os seus rostos, tão suave como seda, o silencio crescendo entre eles.

Tauriel inclinou-se sobre si, com um olhar atento, sábia para além da sua idade. – Não ponhas de lado uma eternidade por um dia. Eu sei que arrependo-me disso todas as noites.

…

Legolas voou, ramos secos chicoteando-lhe o rosto, raízes retorcidas agarrando-lhe os pés, entre urzes com frutos da cor do sangue demasiado seco e moitas de fetos tenros, o caminho fechando-se atrás de si, outro abrindo-se à sua frente, convidando-o a perder-se nos seus encantos, nos seus terrores profundos.

Sem perder mais tempo retirou o punhal das botas, saltando de ramo em ramo, os pés girando, ágeis sobre o seu próprio corpo, numa coreografia treinada, a ponta perigosa da sua lâmina enterrando-se firme dentro de carne quente, as flechas encontrando o caminho até aos olhos redondos e pequenos das aranha, até aos seus peitos suspensos sobre teias prateadas, os seus guinchos de dor quebrando o silêncio da eterna noite, naqueles confins solitários.

O seu coração era como o coração da floresta, em tudo quebrado e retorcido, um jardim de criaturas moribundas, onde a vida há muito que não penetra a sua camada mais profunda. Em seu redor, a fileira de espinheiros brancos despia-se, as folhas chovendo num turbilhão desolado, da cor do mel e do fogo, da cor da carne e da luz, a terra húmida confundindo-se com o cheiro a matéria morta. Tudo naquele lugar estava em decomposição, infestado por uma malícia escura.

Retirou os punhais e preparou-se para voltar a desferir, numa luta de movimentos rápidos e lâminas afiadas. Era um colecionador no escuro, a dor dos outros o seu próprio escape, um esquecimento mais fundo do que uma garrafa de absinto. Queria matar, infligir o maior dano possível, os corpos dilacerados um balsamo para as suas feridas, cada membro cortado trazendo-lhe uma satisfação à boca, os dedos em fogo e a pele húmida com o suor quente da batalha.

Apontou uma flexa, fazendo-a deslizar pela corda do arco, o seu alvo caindo da teia, embatendo sobre a superfície do chão.

Sabia que não podia ficar ali, era tempo de parar de sonhar, a experiência ensinara-lhe que não era muito prudente passar demasiado tempo num lugar como este, naquela floresta triste sem fim, mas um barulho fez-lhe parar e virar-se.

Toda a sua vida fora um assassino, um guerreiro treinado para matar. Com um movimento rápido sacou do punhal, escutando o barulho da sua própria respiração apressada, os dedos fechando-se sobre o cabo, à medida que movia-se com cautela, os braços e as pernas fletidas em posição de ataque, pronto a saltar sobre o seu agressor. – Não penses que eu vou hesitar em matar-te – ameaçou.

O vulto saiu de trás dos ossos duma árvore velha, as mãos retirando o capuz que encobria-lhe o rosto, uma cascata de cabelos revoltos escorrendo-lhe pelos ombros, olhos que consomem, azuis de lobo, vítreos e desfocados, fixos nos seus, as pupilas dilatadas em sinal de ataque. Cada passo, um passo dum predador.

\- Ada…

Não podia ser, o seu pai não podia estar ali, por esta altura as cerimónias de purificação já deviam ter acabado, já devia ter bebido o vinho sagrado, retirando-se em busca dum consorte para aquecer a sua noite, fecundar-lhe a terra.

Cada vez que os seus olhos encontravam-se, Thranduil florescia mais perfeito, a sua beleza selvagem capaz de cativar-lhe o coração. Este dia ele parecia mais alto do que o seu rei, era um Maia encarnado sob a forma dum elfo. As suas vestes de folhas e espinhos, ornamentadas com ramos de azevinho e folhas de hera, sibilando à medida que movia-se, cada vez mais próximo.

\- Ada… - Virou-se e começou a correr, assustado, excitado, como um veado foge dum lobo, o caminho de terra batida abandonado para trás, esquecido entre a fileira de árvores despidas, o seu coração ganhando vida própria, esvoaçando ao ritmo dos passos atrás de si, o cheiro do seu pai, o cheiro a terra húmida, inundando-lhe os sentidos.

Valar deem-lhe forças!

Era o seu desafio, o seu dever, tinha de continuar a correr, tinha de respeitar o desejo do seu pai, de dar-lhe luta, ainda que ansiasse ser apanhado, ainda que soubesse que o rei era o único capaz de fazê-lo.

Sem dar por isso escorregou, caindo por um deslize de pedras abaixo, mesmo no centro dum anel de cogumelos vermelhos. Tentou mover-se, mas dedos de espinhos cravaram-se sobre a sua pele, irritando-lhe os sentidos, a sua respiração entre-cortada, os olhos desfocados de prazer, de dor, as suas próprias unhas enterrando-se na terra, à medida que as mãos do seu pai descobriam cada vez mais a sua pele, arrancando-lhe a roupa, expondo-lhe o membro duro. Sentiu dentes de serpente cravarem-se na coluna do seu pescoço, lambendo-lhe, devorando-lhe, o seu corpo pressionado de encontro a outro, cremoso como mel acabado de fazer, cada gesto uma luta, a sua rendição.

\- Eu estava à tua espera, sempre esperarei por ti – compreendeu, beijando-o numa luta de dentes e língua, o calor espalhando-se pelo seu corpo em ondas avassaladoras, ao mesmo tempo que uma mão fechava-se sobre o seu pénis, movendo-se com destreza sobre a sua superfície dura, as unhas arranhando-lhe o períneo, brincando com a zona do prepúcio, o seu calor derramando-se sobre si, ateando-lhe fogo.

Tentou tocá-lo, mas o seu pai rugiu, pressionando-lhe ainda mais de encontro à cama de musgo, em sinal de aviso, ameaça, uma das suas mãos prendendo-lhe os braços sobre a cabeça, enquanto a outra continuava a explorar a sua pele, a língua deslizando sobre os mamilos eretos, sugando-lhes, o sabor a excitação na sua pele alastrando-se pelo seu corpo, alojando-se entre as suas pernas.

Era um flagelo, a sua entrega, a sua perdição. Queria emergir nele como uma criança presa numa torre finalmente emerge nas profundezas da floresta, queria provar o sabor do fruto nos seus lábios, perder-se completamente com o seu corpo até esquecer-se quem era.

\- Não pares… Por favor, não pares… - Pressionou-se mais de encontro a si, ao senti-lo afastar-se, os olhos focados, em transe, nos dedos compridos e pálidos do seu pai, rasgando a sua própria roupa, o pénis ereto exposto ao frio aguçado da manhã, os pulmões subindo e descendo por debaixo de tendões firmes, ao ritmo do seu próprio coração.

Corou, ele era muito grande, demasiado grande, mas antes que pudesse protestar, Thranduil virou-o de costas bruscamente, os lábios quentes e húmidos provando o sabor da sua entrada apertada, da sua conquista, do seu troféu, do seu espólio de guerra.

Quase automaticamente, afastou as pernas e ergueu o traseiro, convidando-o a continuar, de olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos, o seu cabelo colando-se ao rosto sujo, escondendo-lhe a vergonha, os gemidos almofadados de encontro à terra, antes duma língua entrar dentro de si, deslizando pelo anel do seu ânus, provando o seu sabor almiscarado, a sua agonia, a sua tentação, num tormento doce sem fim.

\- Ada… Eu quero-te… ah… - gemeu, esfregando o seu pénis, a fricção quase dolorosa, ao mesmo tempo que um órgão bem maior do que uma língua posicionava-se de encontro à sua entrada.

Naquele momento, o seu coração parou de bater, o suor empapando-lhe a pele, frio de encontro ao seu corpo quente, afogando-lhe num lago sem fundo, o pénis do seu pai penetrando-o com estocadas rápidas, inundando-lhe com a sua presença, a voz rouca submergida no calor do momento.

Estava a ser possuído, queria render-se, lutar, os músculos tensos com antecipação, o seu corpo perdendo-se no desejo, ao mesmo tempo que o corpo do seu pai arquejava, soltando um grunhido selvagem, enquanto enterrava-se cada vez mais fundo dentro de si, devorando-lhe, mordendo-lhe, arrancando-lhe a pele, deixando-o exposto e vulnerável sobre um manto de folhas e paus secos, engolido pela escuridão daquela floresta perdida, os lamentos dos animais selvagens semelhante a uma canção fúnebre, a sua canção.

\- Ion nín… - Thranduil mordeu-lhe no ombro, outra marca para recordá-lo que tudo era verdade, outra marca para tornar quase impossível fingir que tudo não passava dum sonho.

\- Ada… Por favor, eu preciso… - Tentou mover-se, entrelaçado no corpo do seu pai como uma mosca presa numa teia, dedos de ramos e raízes acariciando-lhe a barriga da perna, a pele do rabo arranhada e vermelha.

Tudo o que conhecia era aquela floresta, as noites entre paredes trancadas a sete chaves, os seus segredos, a sua perdição.

Apenas o corpo do seu pai era capaz de deixá-lo daquela forma, com a garganta seca e a respiração errática e pesada, um vulcão brotando na sua pele, a força dos seus lamentos tomando conta do seu corpo, escaldando-lhe as veias num rio de amor e solidão, uma doce libertação.

\- Eu amo-te… Eu amo-te… - lamuriou-se, empurrando o pénis molhado e viscoso, com as primeiras gotas de sémen a escorrer da sua cabeça, roçando-o de encontro à terra com cada estocada mais forte, os seus próprios músculos pulsando ao sentir o seu clímax chegar, ejaculando ao mesmo tempo que o seu pai, fecundando-lhe a terra morta, gerando-lhe vida.

Separou-se, cansado, deixando para trás membros contorcidos. O seu pai estava a dormir, já não precisava mais dele.

…

\- Legolas, eu sabia que estarias aqui. Continuas tão previsível como sempre.

Aquele era o seu lugar preferido. Quando não encontrara o seu corpo usado, abandonado a seu lado, seguira-o até à margem do rio, como um caçador lê na terra os traços da sua presa. O seu filho não devia estar muito longe, assim como as roupas dele, as suas encontravam-se rasgadas em pedaços. Seria impossível sair dali vestido.

\- Por esta altura o ritual já deve ter chegado ao fim. Espero que tenhas escolhido o Galion. Ele é obediente, acredito que seria capaz de dar-te prazer – provocou Legolas, sem conseguir afastar o azedume da sua voz. O seu cabelo pingava-lhe pelo corpo como algas escorregadiças, pérolas de água descendo pelos músculos molhados, formando um trilho de luar até às suas virilhas, o azul-marinho opaco escondendo-lhe o membro, sem no entanto ser capaz de encobrir-lhe as marcas pelo corpo todo.

\- Eu sei – declarou rapidamente, e a sua voz era uma lembrança, um pedido de desculpas. - Não há nada que sejas capaz de esconder-me – disse, o amanhecer emprestando-lhe ao rosto uma tranquilidade que não sabia ter. – Planeavas enganar-me, quando o teu cheiro ainda encontra-se em mim, a sensação da tua pele na minha?

\- Eu devia ter-te resistido. Não estavas no teu estado normal. Eu sei que não é isso que querias.

\- Falas-me como se tivesses-me usado, mas eu suspeito do inverso. – Parou, olhos de maçãs prateadas fixaram-se nos seus. - Eu ter-te-ia encontrado. Não importa onde escondesses-te; para além das montanhas, para fora da Terra Média, mesmo que eu tivesse de atravessar oceanos, eu ia sempre encontrar-te. - Entrou dentro da água, e com dedos trémulos acariciou-lhe o tronco, um quadro de nódoas negras sobre um fundo de arranhões e marcas de dentes. O seu filho parecia que tinha acabado de voltar do campo de batalha. - A tua pele costumava ser tão branca… Eu magoei-te quando prometi proteger-te, como se fosses um cortesão, menos que um amante. Deves temer o meu toque, depois das provações que fiz-te passar – murmurou angustiado. – Eu prometo que não vou pressionar-te. Não precisamos de encontrarmo-nos mais. Respeito-te demasiado para deixar que uma coisa como estas volte a acontecer. És o meu mundo, mais preciso que todos os tronos de ouro. Eu não sei o que faria se perdesse-te.

Dedos compridos e magros cobriram os seus, obrigando-o a não afastar a mão. Nenhum deles moveu-se. Thranduil desmembrara, cozera os pedaços quebrados da alma do seu filho, e agora não sabia se seria capaz de reconhecer a criatura à sua frente.

\- Deixa-me se quiseres. Eu não vou impedir-te. Mas não digas que é por minha causa.

\- Legolas… - O seu rosto era duma beleza selvagem. Todo ele triste, uma cascata indomável, cada gota sua unida a outra gota, num mergulhinho sem fim.

\- Eu não quero perder-te – continuou Legolas, num tom de voz quebrada, as palavras deixando os seus lábios numa respiração apressada, sem que pudesse conter-se. – Não quero que deixes-me. Quero ficar sempre a teu lado – fechou os olhos, o rosto numa montanha de dor, num rio espelhado em amargura e sofrimento. – Ada… Estás prometido a mim, não faltes ao teu juramento, seria desrespeitoso para com o teu nome. Ninguém em Mirkwood tem o direito de julgar-nos, quando Varda autorizou que marcasses o meu corpo com a tua graça. O que os outros pensam de mim pouco diz-me respeito, é uma sombra aos olhos do meu amor por ti. Sê verdadeiro com o teu coração, ele é o que tens de mais sagrado.

Sobre si os pássaros finalmente encontraram voz, os líquenes rebentando fortes na crosta das rochas, à margem do rio, parcialmente encobertos pela folhagem das árvores, uma linha de flores espreitando num sorriso fraco perto dos arbusto de arônias, trazendo cor aquele lugar solitário. Não seria suficiente, não até às forças de Sauron serem derrotadas, mas por agora teria de dar.

\- Serei sempre o teu pai, estarias sempre comigo como um filho.

\- Eu quero mais – sussurrou Legolas de encontro aos seus lábios, a voz de folhas empalidecendo ao sol, a sua expressão mostrando-lhe mais do que devia.

\- Não sabes o que pedes. Se eu voltasse a ferir-te… – Mapeou o seu coração, as linhas aparecendo por debaixo da sua pele, brilhado como uma constelação de estrelas. Traçou a sua tatuagem, cada curva, cada tom de cor, o sinal que o seu filho fora seu por pelo menos mais um dia.

Em nada era parecida com as tatuagens da sua avô, depois do ritual ter sido completado. Aquelas pareciam cravadas a joias, cintilantes e reluzentes, uma serpente de espinho e urzes, com rosas a coroarem-lhe o rosto, mesmo sobre o coração, espalhando-se para o resto do corpo como uma planta indomável. Com o tempo ia aprender a esconde-la, o seu toque seria a única coisa capaz de acordá-la.

A sua marca… Deixara-lhe aquela marca.

\- É difícil para mim falar sobre tudo isso, quando passou-se há tão pouco tempo – ruborizou Legolas, desviando o olhar sobre o seu rosto, os olhos fixos em tudo menos em si. – Eu tenho dificuldade em caminhar, o meu interior dói-me, mas é uma boa dor. Eu gostei da forma como trataste-me, como se tivesses-me possuído, como se eu fosse um objeto teu. – Corou ainda mais, cobrindo o rosto com as suas mãos. – Valar! Eu não sei o quê que passa-se de errado comigo. Diz-me que eu não repulso-te.

Por momentos Thranduil olhou-o incrédulo, um sorriso arranjando forma de insinuar-se para fora de si, os seus dedos afastando as mãos do seu filho, segurando-as na palma das suas, a pele macia e suave ao toque. Engoliu em seco, a respiração rouca, naquele momento soube que tinha perdido. O seu filho era a sua tentação mais profunda. – Há pouco mais de três luas ainda eras virgem, tão casto como a neve branca, e agora já estás interessado em submeter-te a mim – ronronou, perigosamente, suavemente. – Se não dissesses-me eu não ia acreditar que um guerreiro como tu, o capitão da minha guarda, era capaz de arranjar prazer sendo usado desta forma. – Afastou-lhe as madeixas do rosto, pregando-lhe um beijo na testa. - Quero que penses com cuidado no que acabastes de dizer, pois nem sempre os caminhos da dor provocam prazer.

\- Por favor, não gozes comigo, ada.

Riu-se, como o gelo a derreter-se com a chegada da primavera, como o zumbido das abelhas em busca de mel, os seus olhos de maçã branca devorando o corpo nu do seu filho. - Tu não repulsas-me, muito pelo contrário. – Com carinho, conduziu a sua mão, por pele suave e leitosa como seda, até à base do seu próprio pénis ereto. Deixou que ele sentisse, na palma da sua mão, como a sua presença o afetava. – Talvez noutro dia, quando as tuas feridas sararem. Não há nada que eu seja capaz de negar-te, quando olhas-me desta forma. – Beijou-o com ternura, as suas línguas molhadas lutando por dominância, numa dança talentosa de gemidos roucos e suspiros apressados, lábios desesperados fechando-se sobre lábios quentes, as suas respirações húmidas fundindo-se num fantasma dum toque, um pilar de forças, a chave para soltar o seu doce esquecimento, despindo-lhe do seu escudo forjado a metal, à medida que contornava o lábio superior, a curva arqueada carente de encontro ao seu toque.

Com suavidade, dentes de espinhos mansos cravaram-se no seu ombro, mesmo por cima doutra marca, provocando, uma sátira do seu último encontro. – Deixa-me tomar conta de ti… Esperei tanto tempo por isso, tantos anos pensando que o meu toque não queria dizer nada para ti. Roubaste a minha alma, sem ti há muito que teria partido. - Acariciou-lhe o cabelo, os fios de néctar cristalizado deslizando entre os seus dedos. – O quê que queres? Pede e eu fá-lo-ei.

\- Deixa-me tocar-te, eu quero saber se és real – pediu Legolas, deslizando os seus dedos em forma de anel pela cabeça do seu pénis, as unhas aplicando a força necessária para enviar a sua cabeça para trás, os seus músculos retesando por debaixo da pele, contraindo-se com prazer, empurrando a pélvis de encontro à fonte de calor. - Sou do teu agrado? – perguntou inocentemente, tão puro, tão contaminado pela sua presença, como um lírio da cor do fogo, conspurcado, purificado pelas suas chamas, a mão descendo até à base do pénis em movimentos alternados, parando apenas para explorar os seus testículos, os dedos tombando preguiçosamente, seguindo um trilho imaginário sobre a superfície dura e quente. – És tão grande comparado comigo, eu temo que não seja capaz de satisfazer-te – corou.

 _Quando ele cora é mais bonito do que todas as flores de primavera molhadas com o orvalho da manhã, os seus lábios como a alvorada das flores de groselha, atraentes no seu desabrochar suave._

Inclinou-se sobre o seu ouvido, provando a ponta da sua orelha, a voz majestosa, altiva. - Pensas que eu preferia entregar-me a outro, um elfo inferior, que não fosse aparentado comigo de sangue? Já devias sabê-lo: todos eles são muito abaixo de ti, indignos do meu afeto. Só alguém com a minha carne, com o mesmo sangue, podia ser meu igual.

Com uma paciência de quem tem muitos anos de experiência, fechou as mãos sobre o pénis ereto de Legolas, a cabeça da cor das rosas, corada, florindo com o seu toque, numa armadilha de emoções, o seu único filho uma joia mais valiosa do que o ouro.

\- Só tu, Ada. És o único… - soluçou, a voz crua com emoções.

Sem parar, continuou naquela dança sem fim, penetrando no seu jardim de pétalas e espinhos, o corpo sobre os seus dedos um templo vazio, inconspurcado por pés impuros e batalhas perdidas, ele o seu único crente, rezando à estatua viva do seu vulto, as mãos em ovação acariciando-lhe a barriga da perna, com dedos suaves e unhas afiadas, um lobo com as vestes de cordeiro, o seu sibilar manso rastejando num pomar de maçãs.

Mesmo sabendo que todas as coisas boas têm que chegar ao fim, Thranduil desejou que aquele momento durasse para toda a eternidade, como um inseto prezo em âmbar, o trono abandonado entre as muralhas do castelo antigo, corpos roçando um no outro, uma fornalha viva correndo pelas suas veias, descendo pelo seu estômago até desaguar entre as suas pernas, o vento varrendo os fios de cabelo do seu rosto, a água do mar ondulando, fria e aguçada, pelos seus corpos, numa mistura de gelo e fogo.

\- Ada…

A voz do seu filho foi o seu fim.

Com um pressionar de dedos sobre o seu prepúcio ele ejaculou, no corpo do seu amante, a evidencia dos seus desejos escorrendo-lhe pela pele, marcando-o como seu, a mesma semente que criara o seu filho, empurrando-o também ele em direção ao orgasmo, o seu pénis derramando-se em jatos quentes, convidando-o a provar.

As folhas tremeram ao sol, pássaros de sombras construíam o seu ninho de ramos secos, um ruflar na árvore mais próxima fazendo-os voar.

Fechou os olhos e inalou o ar frio de fim de tarde. A poucos passos seus, Legolas movia-se pela corrente escura e turva, com um encanto, com uma graciosidade que só ele sabia possuir. Como uma sombra, um ladrão de corações, o corpo tão pálido quanto o seu levando consigo qualquer suspeita, qualquer apreensão que corroía-lhe a alma, devolvendo-lhe antes o reflexo dos seus desejos mais profundos, dos seus pecados consumados, o sol brilhante lá no alto, como testemunha viva dos seus atos. _Não, não pode ser errado, quando até os Valar nos abençoam._ Nunca podia voltar a esquecer-se. Tinham sido eles a criarem os frutos e as flores, a enraizarem a vida naquele lugar esquecido.

Mesmo à sua frente, o seu filho lambeu-lhe o esperma das mãos, um ator perdido no escuro, convidando-o a olhar, a sua língua limpando cada gota salgada, cada prova dos seus atos ilícitos, as suas tatuagens piscando como a luz do sol refletida sobre a água, num espetáculo de emoções mal contidas, à media que os lábios abriam-se em forma de caverna, sugando os seus dedos demoradamente, os olhos sempre fixos nos seus, desafiando-lhe a agir, a tocá-lo, em êxtase, em eterna aflição.

Respirou profundamente, a garganta rouca e seca. Se o seu filho continuasse assim, chegaria ao orgasmo uma terceira vez hoje. – Quando a altura chegar, promete-me que vais abandonar Mirkwood. Em direção a norte. Entre os Dúnedain existe um jovem sobre o nome de Ranger. O seu pai era nobre de espírito e corpo. O seu filho, talvez ainda venha a ser grande.

\- As terras dos seus antepassados estão vazias. A maioria encontrasse em Rivendell, se a minha memória não me traí. Qual é o seu nome verdadeiro?

\- Isso terás de ser tu a descobrir…

\- Ada… Não fales comigo em charadas – pediu-lhe Legolas.

\- Shhh… Ainda falta muito. Por agora temo-nos um ao outro. - Sem nunca afastar os olhos dos seus, beijou cada recanto do seu corpo, como um sacerdote prostrando-se em expiação, em descrença, braços de troncos e ramos, os seus braços, fechando-se sobre a cintura do seu filho.

\- E o quê que dar-me-ias em troca? – perguntou-lhe Legolas, baixo e calmo, num desafio tentador, os seus pulmões mal se movendo por debaixo da sua caixa torácica.

\- Já sabes a resposta, ion nín. Tens o meu corpo, a minha alma, desde que comportes-te com dignidade. Não suportaria que dissessem-me que eduquei-te como uma criança mimada. - Franziu o sobrolho, escondendo um sorriso. Sem mais outra palavra lavou o corpo suado e caminhou para fora do lago, observando o seu filho da margem.

Legolas seguiu-lhe em poucos minutos, a sua mão massajando o seu próprio estômago, descendo até tocar a pele em redor do seu pénis, num gesto indolente, e Thranduil apercebeu-se, para seu grande espanto, que a sua respiração já tornara-se errática e apertada, o órgão entre as suas pernas começando a crescer de novo sobre a presença atenta do seu filho.

Trespassou-o com o seu olhar feral. A vergonha para si não tinha nome. Noutro mundo ainda ia escolhê-lo, ainda ia querer que ele fosse seu filho, seu amante. Se isso fosse o prenúncio da decadência do seu reinado, o castigo pelo orgulho e arrogância da sua casa, aceitá-lo-ia. Tudo menos perdê-lo outra vez, quebrá-lo com a sua rejeição.

\- Se soubesses o quanto eu quero-te… Eu temo que contigo por perto, não sou capaz de sentir vergonha – disse Legolas, começando a masturbar-se com uma lentidão demorada.

Às vezes parecia mais do que o seu próprio pai, um deus do outro lado do espelho, o rosto em brasas, as mãos feitas da mesma luz opalescente capaz de abrir gaiolas, o seu rastejar demorado desenrolando-se entre folhas verdes, a língua afiada sibilando-lhe histórias verdadeira de coisas que nunca foram e nunca serão, rasgando o involucro protetor do seu filho, o seu véu de mil e uma noite, enquanto ele arquejava, chamava o seu nome, fechando os olhos numa moldura de assas de borboleta jovem.

\- Tu espantas-me com o teu entusiasmo. O tempo aqui passa-se duma forma diferente, dentre em breve o sol vai adormecer, mas nós ainda temos a noite toda pela frente – disse-lhe, quebrando a ilusão com o açoitar do seu vento, com a fúria das suas ondas sem fim, rasgando e cortando, os seus lábios insaciáveis devorando-o em espasmos, os seus dedos penetrando-o com estocadas rápidas, fundindo-se com a sua alma.

Nas profundezas da floresta, o fruto proibido soube doce nos seus lábios.

 **FIM**

Tradução:

Ada = pai (informal)

Ion nín = meu filho

Meleth nín = meu amor


End file.
